New Life and New Secrets
by Leaffeather2
Summary: Barbra's parents died and she moved to Gotham. What will she do when she has to stay with the Young Justice team or most importantly how will she hunt down the person who killed her family. DickxBabs. k cause of suffering.
1. Chapter 1

**One night I wondered what would happen if my whole family (and yes that includes uncles and cousins) died and I lived in the same world as the ****Young Justice**** and ****The Batman**** (both used to be TV shows). But, I'm not talented or pretty so I replaced myself as Barbra Gordan because I love her. Don't make fun of the family member because if I say that person is Barbra's cousin it's actually mine.**

* * *

I felt my eyes start to water for the billionth time that night and for the billionth time I let them run down my cheeks. I could almost hear the screams as I close my eyes shut.

**Flash back (a couple weeks ago):**

** "**_Hurry up Barbra," Barbra's mother commanded for the fifth time that morning "we have to get to the park and celebrate." It was her family's first family reunion and only her family not even her "grandparents" couldn't come (They are a couple that are grandparents but still work. Barbra's family was so close to them they were family along with some other people.) Barbra was struggling to put the harness on her family's dog that she begged to get for years. She was well trained but the park said we have to put her on a leash._

_ "How about you go and I'll bring Mandy to the park once I get this on her." I replied attempting to get my dog under control and slip the harness on. "Okay, but hurry up." My mom replied then she walked outside as I grumble about hearing that for the sixth time in those 10 minutes. After a little while I got the harness on and clip on the leash and open up the door. _

_ "__**BOOM!" **__I jump startled and look towards the meeting place and see smoke coming from it. "No….." I say in pain as I let the leash slip through my hand as I run towards the smoke and hearing the jingles from Mandy's collar. I stop and look at the holes through all of my family's heads. "No…." I say as tears start forming and I drop to the ground and pound my fists on the ground "No….. No….NO…..NO…__**no…No…NO!" **__I scream as my tears stream down my cheeks and Mandy comes and licks them off my cheeks whining as if she understood. I bury my face in her newly cut fur (p.s I just remembered that Mandy is a white Jack Russell with a black and brown left ear.) and sob until I think I cried out all my fluids._

**End of flash back:**

We had finished up saying a few words and Barbra who would get stage fright (I'm pretty sure she doesn't but I do so SUCK IT UP. Sorry.) felt surprisingly calm and could feel her family watch her from the heavens but could also feel Richard Grayson's gaze on her. He and his foster father Bruce Wane helped pay for the funeral and she insisted he come. Barbra being the last official family member got all of her family's fortune. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see my friend Anna who is like my sister and the rest of my "family" watch me cry. I didn't care. As if everyone could mind link we all came together for a group hug.

* * *

I was staying at my "grandparent's" house and luckily I was on summer so there was no need to worry about school. Earlier that night I snuck out and ran to the cemetery and stopped in front of my family's graves. I collapsed to the ground and stuck my head in my hands sobbing the tears from the other times I refused to let myself cry. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I slowly turn around my head to see Richard in baggy jeans and a sweater. Not even thinking I stand up, wrap my arms around his shoulder and then pull him into an embrace. At first he was stiff at the sudden movement then gradually accepted the embrace. After a while I pull back and wipe my eyes as I ask"So, what are you doing here."

"Same as you." He replied gesturing towards the cemetery "My parent's bodies are back in Gotham." He explained. I nod my head in reply thinking that he followed me.

"I better get going." I sniffled "thanks for helping me." I say with a grin and he returns that grin as I run to the house.


	2. Chapter 2

"Here goes nothing." I sigh as I ring the doorbell. I was trying to find a house near the condo I would be staying at with my new "father" he was Commissioner Jim Gordan. I was happy to live with him but, I had to move away from what's left of my family. The condo didn't allow animals and I wanted Mandy to have a good home.

"Hello young lady, may we help you?" a nice young man greeted. I take a deep breath and explain that my family was dead and my new father's condo wouldn't allow animals and I wanted her to have a good home. "Why don't you come in?" he offers after my story has been told. I nod my head and mutter a "Thanks."

"Marry come here called the young man as a beautiful young lady that looked like in her mid-twenties walked in. the man replayed my story and asked if they would or wouldn't take her in. Marry looked at me with kind eyes and gave the one word that I knew would protect Mandy but shatter my heart "Yes."

After an explanation about the dog I leaned down to kiss her head and whispered "I love you baby." Then I left.

* * *

The only people that knew about Barbra's dog that was in Gotham was the Gregory's who took Mandy in, Richard Grayson and Bruce Wane who attended the funeral, and her new dad. Barbra felt unusual at the idea of calling him dad but, that was the least of my worries the first was… school. "Ugggg." I groan after reading the letter.

"What's wrong Barb that is great you got a scholarship!" Jim said. He has been calling her that for a while now.

"Because he took pity on me. He knows my parents died." I told him. At that part he just shook his head.

"Well your still going." He said in more or a command then statement. I just sigh and go to bed.

* * *

"Stupid skirt." I grumble as I unjust the shorts I put on and tried to hide them since it wasn't part of the uniforms.

I walk in my class after getting my schedule and all of the eyes go to me as the sound of my heels clank on the tile floors. "I'm sorry." I apologize "I got lost." Many kids in the class giggle as the teacher gestured me to the front of the classroom.

"Why don't you introduce yourself?" the teacher asked

"I'm Barbra Gordan I just moved to Gotham." I tell as I look at the class. I head wolf whistles but instead of blushing I just roll my eyes and everyone saw then laughed.

"Why don't you sit next to Mr. Grayson, assuming he is awake." Just then his head shot up and said "Oh, hey Barbra." In an embarrassed tone noticing her. I allow myself to giggle as I sit down next to him.

"Now since Mr. Grayson was paying great attention," the teacher said sarcastically, receiving a giggling class and a redder Richard "perhaps he can answer the next problem?"

The day went on and she had Dick (as he suggested she call him) 1st, lunch, 4th, and 6th period together. Barbra's only friend was Dick mostly because she wasn't so social, Barbra's enemy was Jessica and the rest of the cheerleaders, and almost all of the boys would hit on Barbra (mostly jocks) but she ignored them.

* * *

One morning Barbra shut her locker and saw Dick Grayson her now Best friend standing there grinning at her in a friendly was not in a flirting way unlike every other boy. "Hey." She greeted linking their arms together.

"Are you feeling the aster for today's test?" he asked in his new deeper voice because of puberty. Barbra grinned her and Dick are best friends because they could read each other like a book and Barbra was the only person who understood Dick's new English words. "Totally, you feeling whelmed?" I asked as they walked in and sat down. He nodded his head and added another one of his signature grins, this time looking at me with his soft baby blue eyes. I couldn't help flashing a giant smile as the teacher passes out the tests.


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't help but think that test way too easy." Dick commented as I sat down next to him at lunch.

"You're just trying to show off _Dickie_." I say earning an intimidating glare that made me look down at the floor. For the rest of lunch we just talked and joked about random stuff. Then the bell rang calling them to gym. "Let's go." I said offering him my hand. He took it and as he did she felt a special tingling feeling.

"Are you going to stand there all day?" Dick's words snapped Barbra back to the present as she blushed a little. Suddenly a grin appeared on her face. "Race you!" the words barely left my mouth as I ran off to the locker room and stopped in front.

"Hey slowpoke." Dick scared Barbra that she fell.

"How are you so fast?" she questioned only to get a shrug and help up.

* * *

"We got this, try to feel the aster." I grinned it was dodge ball and me and Dick were the last on our team. The other team had 7th graders who were one grade ahead of us the people left was Devin who was the biggest jock ever, his buddies ( about 3), and just a random football player.

"You guys get the babe; I'll handle the circus freak." Devin strategized. Barbra and Dick were ready to lunge at him if it weren't for needing their focus on dodging the balls. They ducked, jumped, flipped, and did some techniques they practiced before. "Why do you even hang out with that charity case babe?"

I gritted my teeth and spat "He's my friend and _don't. You. Call. Him. Names._ "I caught the ball one of the goons threw and hurled it at him. "SMACK." Right in the head. The impact made him fall over.

"Well now I'm totally feeling the aster." Dick joked just as the teacher called their team disqualified. "Totally worth it." Dick grinned as i grinned back.

* * *

"Hello Gregory's residence." Mary answered

"Hi this is Barbra." I said "I wanted to know if Mandy was doing okay?"

"Oh why she is lovely. She is settling in well but always walks around looking for you." Her voice saddens as she said the last words.

"It's not your fault!" I say "She is probably just thinking that her family is gone."

Mary sighed "I suppose you're right. I must get to work, I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize I understand. I guess we will talk later."I reply as the line dies. I sigh and open up my window. The commissioner was very busy but oddly Barbra liked the aloneness. She turns around and heads to the door to watch T.V but remembered the window and spun around to see Two Face.

"Now don't scream little girl or I'll kill your puppy." He threatened. I gulped and nodded my head trying to fight back tears. "Now write a note making some excuse about leaving the house." Wanting Mandy to live I start to think. I had an idea and write "_dear father, I went to go to Penny's house to get help with math I mean I guess I just have __**to face **__it I'm bad at math. From your daughter."_

Two Face skims my note and takes out a gun "come on." He said. I follow him to the living room and then he drugged me!

**Dick's pov:**

"Ugg I can't believe Two Face got out again." I groaned as memories from when Two Face kidnapped him and beat him up with the bat. I decided to talk to Babs I called her to find voicemail. "No…NO!" I scream she always answers her phone _always._All of my teammates look at me in question. Even Artemis and Wally stopped mid argument to stare. I turned on the com-link "Batman. Barbra is in trouble."


	4. Chapter 4

**The commissioner went on an unexpected trip that Barbra didn't know about.**

* * *

**Dick's pov:**

** "**_Dear father, I went to go to Penny's house to get help with math I mean I guess I just have __**to face **__it I'm bad at math. From your daughter."_

"Something wrong." I frown studying the note. "Batman, why did Babs say she was doing badly in math? She's has straight "A's"

"Because she's in trouble." Bruce replied "She hoped that her dad would realize that." Batman's eyes narrowed "She marked "to face". Oh no!"

"Wait "to face" as in…. TWO FACE!" Dick screamed "We have to find her."

"She's really smart." Batman commented. "I want you to go and look for her while I try to search for her on the computer. Remember _don't engage un-_"

"Unless needed." Dick now Robin finished nodding his head and running out to the streets of Gotham.

**Barbra's pov: **

"Ugggg" I moan trying to grab my head to find my hands tied to my back.

"Finally awake I see." Two face cackled "let's see if you die today." He continued, flipping a disfigured coin in the air. I let out a sigh of relief figuring out I got to live. "I'm goanna make you want to die." Two face hissed grabbing a bat.

"What are yo-? AHHHHHH!" I scream as the bat contacts my side. I continue to scream as he continues to hit not only my side but my face, hips, and legs for what seemed like a month.

"I'll let you suffer now." Two face concluded afterwards walking out of the room. I sit up on the wall and scream in pain. As my hands shift in their bonds I felt something metal and instantly start to try to cut the ropes with it and succeeded. Bringing the object in front of me I saw Two face's coin.

Knowing I have to hide it, but not knowing where I put it I my pocket. I know that it will be an obvious place but had no choice, and I slowly dozed off while clutching my wounds.

**Dick's pov:**

I searched frantically for Barbra looking for any kind of trails. On my motorcycle I zoomed off in the night trying to cover as much land in case I might have a chance to hear her.

"AHHHHHHHH!" _Barbra _I thought. Robin took a sharp u-turn almost falling.

"Barbra!" I exclaim turning into an ally but only seeing a recording box and a bloody bat. "_Bring back memories little bird? Let's see how long the last person of her family can last." _

"Barbra… no." Robin mutters. "Batman," I begin "I have a recoding box, note, and" Robin paused.

"And what Robin?" Batman asked impatiently.

"And a bloody bat." Robin whispered but just enough for Bruce to hear.

"Bring them over quickly." Batman demanded, his voice not betraying any emotion.

**Barbra's pov:**

"Where is it little girl?" Two face demanded tightening his grip on her throat. His only response was her spitting blood on his face. Growling, Two Face threw her across the room into some boxes. "You'll tell me once I murder your dog." Two Face snickered and Barbra's head shot up glaring at him.

"Leave her out of it." I growled ignoring the pain that shot through my body.

"Ohhh, this ill-tempered girl actually has a heart." Two Face snickered turning away. Barbra quickly and silently sprung on Two Face punching him no matter how much her body protested.

"Stupid girl." Two Face mumbled kicking her wounded side causing her to flinch. Taking that to his advantage he threw her against the concrete wall, and continued walking out just as Barbra's vision swirled making her faint.

**Dick's pov:**

"We found her!" I yelled loud enough to wake up China. Batman and Robin spent the last half hour to listen to the background and other stuff to find her.

"Let's go." Batman said pulling his cowl back on.

"Babs, I promise I'll find you." Robin whispered to himself.

* * *

**Have an awsome summer i love you all!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dick's pov:**

"Oof." The last guard grunted. I could care less as I ran towards the back room to see a starting to wake up Barbra Gordan. "Barbra!" I exclaim running towards her but stopped in my tracks as I noticed Two Face holding a gunto the back of her head.

"Normally I would beat my victims to death, but I guess this is plan B." Two Face told me shrugging briefly taking his hand off the badly beaten up Barbra who was completely awake now.

The second he did Barbra elbowed his gut, twirled around, and kicked his face before running out. As soon as she was done I decided to run after her as she started to slow down and sway from blood loss. "BANG!" Barbra collapsed to the ground. Robin spun around to see Two Face leaning against the door frame, one hand clutching his gut and the other a gun.

Robin threw explosive bataarangs at him and as soon as the smoke cleared a window was open and Two Face was gone. He heard a moan making him turn around and sprinted almost as fast as Kid Flash. "Barbra, Babs?" Robin asked cradling her head. Just then he noticed she got shot about three inches above her elbow.

"Don't worry about me." She snapped shocking me. "Go to 11111 (I don't want to use an address.) **NOW!**" she screamed falling faint again.

"Take her to mount justice, I'll go to the address, no questions and call agent "A." Bruce told me. I just nodded my head, picked Barbra up bridle style and ran to the closest zeta-tube.

* * *

**Barbra's pov:**

_Italics= dream_

_ "Mandy, Mandy, MANDY!" I scream "No, let go of me." I yelled at the two goons struggling against their grip. The two goons forced me to watch as Mandy was huddled in a corner whining as Two Face came closer with a bat in his hand. _

_ "Stop," I yell at Two Face "I'll do anything you want but just don't. Please" I begged_

_ Two Face smirked raising the bat and force it down of the defenseless puppy. "__**NO, NO, NO, NO!**__" I scream at the top of my lungs. Being forced to watch as he continued his actions. In a heartbeat I noticed it wasn't only Mandy but my family and Dick. "Please," I holler "don't hurt them. I'll do anything just don't hurt them." I pleaded as tears rolled down my cheeks and Two Face didn't even glance I my direction._

**Dick's pov:**

"**MANDY!**" Barbra screamed _"Wait, Mandy as in her dog? Is that why she sent Batman to that house?" _I thought.

"No, let go of me." Barbra yelled trying to get out of my grip

"Robin B-01, Barbra Gordan A-00." The lady's voice announced. Robin could care less as he ran the bloody Barbra into the infirmary.

**Team's pov (minus Robin):**

_Italics=thinking (because the dream is done)_

The team was doing usual stuff without Robin. Ma'ggan was mixing batter for cookies, Wally and Artemis were bickering, Superboy was watching static, and Kaldur was in the gym.

"Robin B-01, Barbra Gordan A-00." The machine announced.

Wally: _What happened, who is Barbra Gordan, and I wonder if she's hot? _

Artemis: _(smacks Wally in the back of his head)_

Kaldur:_ Something must have happened otherwise why did he bring her here._

Ma'ggan: _Let's see._

* * *

**Dick's pov:**

"Stop," Barbra yells "I'll do anything you want but just don't. Please" She begged as I gently set her down in the bed. "**NO, NO, NO, NO!**" she screamed Black Canary scream piercing his ear.

"Agent A," Robin called Alfred "come to the cave and bring the antidote for Scarecrow's fear gas."

"As you say." Agent A replied hanging up.

"Robin," Kaldur voice said soothingly "what happened?"

"So she is hot." Wally's voice rang out

"Please," Barbra hollered "don't hurt them. I'll do anything just don't hurt them." She pleaded as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"What happened?" the team asked in union more serious than before.

"Agent A, 001" the machine announced as Alfred ran in wearing a ski mask and a bag.

"I'll do anything for you just don't hurt them." Barbra pleaded as Alfred took her pulse.

"Come on," Robin gestured his hand for them to follow him to the living room. "so, you see I was patrolling in Gotham…" as Robin explained his side of the story including the fact that Two Face got away and Barbra getting shot in the arm although making sure to keep his Identity a secret.

The team listened until the end when Alfred called out "I did all I can." The entire team ran towards the infirmary felling Robin's pain, there laid a pale bruised, beaten up Barbra with a bandaged arm, leg, and torso motionless.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long, we went camping and there was no WI-FY in the camp ground. But I finished a couple chapters. Don't expect them all at once though. How was your first weekend in summer vacation? I LOVE YOU ALL!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Remember the italics mean thinking.**

* * *

**Barbra's pov:**

I kept screaming at Two Face either commanding/threatening or begging him to stop.

* * *

**Dick's pov:**

Alfred said that he used the antidote for Scarecrow's fear gas, but Barbra would still scream in her sleep either commanding, begging, or even threatening Two Face to stop what he was doing in her dream.

"Oh dear," Alfred commented after a little while. "can you get Miss. Martian?"

"What for?" I ask before leaving. Alfred just look an _I will tell you later _look. Robin just walked out of the room in defeat. "Miss. M, Agent A needs you in the infirmary."

"Okay." The Martian replied absentmindedly floating away because even though she didn't know Barbra she was still worried. Dick walked to the infirmary wanting to know why she was needed.

"I-I- I'll try." Me'ggan stuttered.

"What's going on?" I asked walking in.

"Agent A says I need to calm her down a little that way her body won't freak out and possibly die." Miss. Martian explained saying the dying part quieter. Robin just nodded his head and sat down. She took a deep breath after explaining again what she had to do to the rest of the team who wanted to check in. "**AHHHHHHHH!**" the Martian yelled a little while after before falling to the floor and having Superboy catch her.

"What happened?" I ask as soon as she recovered glancing at Barbra's now somewhat calm body.

"I-I didn't see anything but got her feelings. She was sad, mad, and crushed." The Martian told the team.

"**AHHHHHH!**" yelled that beautiful voice the person who he just realized he loved, Barbra. She shot up only scream in pain and fall back down as she hissed at the pain.

"You're awake!" I exclaimed and hugged her.

"Who- what-where am I?" she asked looking around.

"Sorry," I said realizing how confused she was as I felt heat rise to my cheeks. "I'm Robin. That is Miss. Martian, Aqualad, Superboy, Artemis, and Kid Flash." I introduced. "You were taken by Two Face and beaten pretty bad. So, we brought you here." Robin explained further after seeing her confused face.

"Where's my family?" she asked then she looked down after remembering how they died. "Never mind," she muttered "Where's Mandy?" she questioned, her blue eyes full of sadness, anger, and worry.

"Batman is with her." I replied. Noticing that look in her eye he quickly put in "don't even think about trying to get out of bed."

**Barbra's pov:**

"How long have I been out?" I asked seeing my chance of getting out of here gone. _How did he know I was going to try to get out, only Dick knows? He does look like Dick, no it's impossible he's in Paris, unless._

"About 3 days." Robin replied to me. I nodded my head and started to climb out of bed. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked in a defensive tone.

"To the bathroom." I replied. "I hope you don't mind if I take a shower here." I half asked.

"I'm sure Robin here will enjoy that." Said Kid Flash nudging a red Robin with his elbow (come on Kid Flash is Kid Flash).

"It's fine." Miss Martian replied cheerfully.

* * *

I was soon freshened up and back in bed while the person the team referred to as "Agent A" was rewrapping my gunshot wound. I winced when the hot water came in contact with the wound. "Thanks" I muttered after he finished.

"You're very welcome." He replied smiling at me warmly. Just then my stomach growled. "Let me get you something to eat Miss. Gordan." I smiled back at him while her left. _Miss. Gordan_ he said it like Alfred does.

"Agent A wanted me to give you this." Artemis said walking in with a tray of food.

"Thanks." I say not really talkative as she set it down in front of me.

"Are you okay?"That question caught me off guard as I choked on some mashed potatoes.

"I'm find why do you ask?" I sputter out.

"It's just that you kept screaming in your dream. You know we can get someone to talk to you about your dream." Artemis talked

"Honestly I'm okay." I lied thinking about my dream _watching my lover ones die before my eyes; helpless I knew I had to help them in some way._

**"Batman 0-2, unknown a-001." **A lady's voice announced. I heard faint jingles and out of nowhere a white blur ran in and launched it on Barbra's bed.

"Mandy thank goodness you're okay!" I exclaim as my dog licked my face furiously. "Ahh!" I yell as Mandy stepped on my gunshot wound. She instantly jumped back onto an empty spot on my bed startled before lying down next to me after assuring her I was okay.

"Oh my." Miss. Martian squealed "She's so cute." Reaching out to pet the resting Mandy. "I wonder if Batman would let us keep a dog."

"No." the dark night replied walking in. "How is she?" he asked Agent A, who brought him up to date with Barbra's condition.

"So she should stay with us or here until her father recovers." Agent A concludes finishing his report.

"Wait, what happened to Jim?" I questioned.

"He left for an emergency trip in Las Vegas then got injured." Batman told the redhead in a straight tone. She hung her head muttering something that the Bats couldn't catch.


	7. Chapter 7

**It's been a few weeks and Barbra's recovered more but is still injured petty bad. Barbra is having suspicions of Robin being Dick but still doubts it. Italics mean thinking or emphasis.**

* * *

** Dick's pov:**

"Let's play truth or dare!" Barbra suggested. She has been recovering and we were thinking about doing something after Me'ggan's dinner, Barbra was able to walk around the mountain but not outside.

"Yeah!" Kid Flash, Artemis, and Me'ggan chant.

"Perhaps not," Kaldur warned "if we are forced to share something about our identities…"

"How about I can't ask you about your identities or past." Barbra offered not caring just bored.

"I suppose." Kaldur started.

After a few more rules were placed and an explanation to Superboy, they started. "Who'll start?" Barbra asked in an anxious voice.

"Oh oh me." Kid Flash said as he waved his hand above his head. After Barbra rolled her eyes he asked. "Supey, truth or dare?"

"Dare?" he replied cautiously.

Wally smirked. "I dare you to kiss a stuffed _monkey_."

"WHAT!" he yelled as everyone busted out giggling, except Barbra and an angry Superboy.

"Do it or use your only chicken." Kid Flash told him. "He hates monkeys unlike you babe." Receiving a punch from Artemis.

"Chicken, Robin truth or dare." Superboy asked.

"Dare." I said confidently.

"I dare you to prank call _Batman_?" Superboy dared. I gulped.

"Chicken." I say instantly because my only choice was to die or use my chicken. "Kaldur, truth or dare?" I ask trying to draw the attention away from me.

"Seeing the mean dares, I'll go with truth." He replied.

"What is one negative thing about all of us?" I ask curiously.

"Superboy, you have some anger issues. Me'ggan, because you keep saying "Hello Megan" is a bit irritating. Artemis, you are kind of violent. Kid Flash, you rush in to things in a mission. Robin, you tease KF and Artemis. And Barbra….. You seem kind of depressing." He answers "Barbra, truth or dare?"

"Truth." She answers not effective about what Kaldur said.

"What-" he paused "What happened in your dream?" he finally asked.

Barbra turned pale but answered telling us about what she saw with Two Face, Mandy, her family, and me. After explaining instead of bursting out into tears she asked. "KF, truth or dare." As confidently as ever. Although it was obvious she was trying to hold back a sob.

"T-truth." He stuttered confused about how she wasn't upset.

Barbra grinned "Do you love Artemis?"

"N-no." Barbra gave him a good imitation of "The Bat glare". "Well M-maybe." After getting a couple of looks he quickly asked "Babs, truth or dare."

"Dare, give me your worst." She answered with a smirk ready for anything.

"Flirt with Robin." He said ready for her to yell "Chicken!" but to his and everybody's surprise she threw herself in my lap.

"You know I never got to thank you for saving my life, perhaps you can save my heart too." She started leaning close almost as if to kiss me but pulled back. "Because you're so cute when you stole my heart I let you keep it." That went on for another minute with batting eyelashes and tempting almost kiss. Until Wally couldn't stand it anymore.

"Okay that's enough." He exclaimed. As Barbra got off me with a shameful look on her face as she said sorry blushing. "What do yo- ohhh?" KF cut off seeing something behind me. I turned around and saw Batman in the door way.

He looked worried just enough for everyone to notice "We need to move Barbra."

**Barbra's pov:**

"Why is someone after me? Or do you not want me here?" I asked confused.

"More Gotham criminals are after you not just Two Face and they believe you are here." He explained more than answered. "I'm using one of Bruce Wayne's old houses. You will all guard her there so pack up." He told everyone and they all rushed to pack.

"Batman." I started as he turned around to face me. "Thanks for helping me." He nodded his head and started to turn around. "Oh by the way Bruce, Dick and you need better security on your files." I told him smirking and leaving to get my stuff from the infirmary, leaving a very shocked Bruce Wayne in a Batman suit.

* * *

"For an old house it sure looks new." I commented seeing the big "old" mansion that looked like it was just built.

'Well that's Bruce Wayne for you." Robin said and everyone gave him quizzical looks, except for me I just glared at him. "I guess, I never met the man." He put in quickly, bringing his hands in a defensive mode. I just snorted knowing he lived with that guy. "Let's go in." he said distracting everyone for a moment as we walked to our rooms. As we went in I could feel his confused gaze on the back of my head.

* * *

I sighed seeing the fifth fireplace in this house as I walked around the mansion.

"Hey, babe." Kid Flash flirted walking next to me resting his arm on my shoulder. I flinched as the pain shot through my body. Apparently KF noticed that, quickly took his arm off and apologized. "Sorry I forgot you're still beaten up."

"Its fine, I have to go to the infirmary to rebandage my arm." I said gesturing towards my gunshot wound.

"Ok, see you later I'm goanna go raid the fridge." He replied dashing to the kitchen.

* * *

"So how did you find out our secret identies?" Agent A asked rewrapping my wound.

"Well, the team was out on a mission, no justice leaguers in the mountain. So, I went to the main computer and easily hacked the computer file. My dad was good at computers and I eventually got good too." I told him when tears formed in my eyes and I blinked them back. Alfred noticed this and excused me but told me to send Robin in. _Great, now I have to talk to my best friend. The one who lied to me, for five years! _I thought. I saw Robin and Kid Flash in one of the living rooms playing video games. "Robin Agent A wants you. " I told him quickly walking over to a bookshelf and pulling out an interesting book.

"Ok, but before I go I need to talk to you." He said pulling me to the hallway, making me drop the book I was holding. "What do you know about me?" he asked as soon as we were out of earshot.

"Why don't you ask your ward, _Bruce Wayne_." I answered storming off to my room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Dick's pov:**

I stood there shocked. _How does she know Batman's ID? _

"Master Robin I need to check you're wounds." Alfred told me. I just walked to the room still thinking, wondering how she knew.

"How does Babs know our ID?" I mostly demanded rather than asked.

"She says that once no one was at the mountain and she found and cracked the files." Bruce explained. After my check-up I went to talk to Bruce about Barbra. "She also knows all about everyone's past." He told me. I couldn't believe it! _How did she get past our security, why is she mad at me, and how much does she know about us? _I thought about all of this on my way to the kitchen for dinner.

* * *

"So then KF said wait, Mr. Freeze actually _freezes _people?" Artemis told a now laughing Barbra about one of our missions that happened a while ago. Barbra turned around probably to see how dinner was doing, but when she saw me in the doorway she got up announced she won't eat dinner and went upstairs. "What happened, it's like she's angry with you." Artemis said when she realized why she left.

"Nothing." I shrugged and walked after Barbra. "Babs we need to talk." I said walking in her room.

"Who wants to, Robin the boy blunder or Richard John Grayson my _ex_bestfriend." She yelled as she spun around to face me. "It took five years for me to _figure_ out what you do when we can't hang out, five years to know why you always have cuts and bruises, five years to fin-" the whole time she was yelling not changing her voice, until she was cut off when she fell to the ground reveling _Joker _behind her with a tranquilizer needle.

* * *

**Barbra's pov:**

I heard yelling, someone I recognized Dick's voice saying something about me but I didn't listen. I didn't want to hear Dick's voice. I opened my eyes and stood up. I couldn't see at first but once I adjusted I saw I was in a cage. I walked to the front and looked out, there was Robin beaten up, with ropes restraining his hands and feet, lying on the floor with joker standing over him with a crowbar.

"Look boy blunder your girlfriend is awake." Joker said to Robin. His eyes opened up and he saw me standing there.

"Babs," he groaned. I may be mad at him but I don't want him to die. Joker just laughed, picked Dick up, and threw him in the cage next to me. Robin grunted when he hit the floor with a thud. "Babs," he groaned again.

"Robin be quiet don't hurt yourself by talking." I told him cradling his head in my lap, running my hand through his dark locks.

"Have I ever told you that you look cute when you're worried, or mad, or sad, or happy?" He grinned.

"Don't make this a laughing matter Robin." I scolded feeling tears in my eyes starting to form. "You might die, and it's my fault." I whispered.

"Babs, they want to kill you not me I'm worried about you, I'll be fine." He assured me, reaching up to stroke my cheek. I knew I had to get us out of here so I grabbed Robin's wrist computer that Joker didn't take off him and hacked into the system to turn off all alarms and open all doors.

"Let's go Robin." I said picking him up bridle style and walking out. After a few minutes of walking I was getting tired so I gently put Robin down and sat down myself.

"ROBIN!" a female shouted. I instantly got into a fighting stance ready to protect Robin from the girl dressed like a magician. Then the rest of the team showed up behind her. I instantly let my guard down. The magician ran up to Robin and threw her arms around him. "Robin thank goodness you're okay." She said.

"I hate to interrupt," I began, actually wanting to because Dick was my best friend so I am over protective, right? "but we need to get out of here." I pointed out. The rest of the team agreed and we started to go back out.

"Now, now, now, I don't think it's nice to leave without a good bye, let me give you a present." Joker said, before anyone could stop him, he took out a gun and shot me in my wound where the previous gun shot. I screamed and fell to the floor when he shot another bullet at my leg.

"BABS, BARBRA!" Dick shouted. That was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.

**Dick's pov:**

I shouted at my best friend but she already blacked out. I reached for my utility belt and threw a batarang at Joker and knocked his gun out of his hands. Ignoring my injuries I ran at Joker and started to fight him.

* * *

After the fight we went back to the bio ship and at the mansion. I was too tired to help Barbra, but I trusted my team. I woke up in the medical bay and saw Alfred preparing something. "Where's Barbra?" I ask instantly. When Alfred turned around he was pale.

"S-she was taken by Scarecrow." He answered obviously worried.

"WHAT!" I yell making the team run in. I turned to them. "How could you let Scarecrow take Barbra?" I shouted at them.

"Robin." Miss. M started her voice clam and soothing. "She was taken in the fight. I promise you we will get her once you're better.

"Robin, you're awake." Zattana said hugging me.

* * *

**I'm going camping for a while, so I'll work on some chapters during the trip but I won't be able to update. And my neighbor's dog died, I miss her so much.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm back! Italics= thinking/emphasize or in this chapter dreams**

* * *

**Barbra's pov:**

I screamed in pain as Scarecrow punched my arm where the gun shot was. "You can scream all you want little girl, but no one will hear you. When I woke up I was tied up and Scarecrow started torturing me, it went on for an hour. "I'll get more "toys" for you." He told me walking out of the room. I screamed again from the pain and started feeling light headed.

I groaned once again as Scarecrow threw me against the wall. "I wonder who you love the most. The boy blunder or that guy in your class, what was his name, oh yeah isn't it Richard or something."

"Leave them out of this." I spat out, which was a mistake.

"Oh, did I hit a soft spot on this lady." Scarecrow chuckled kicking me in the gut. "After you I might go after those two." He thought out loud, picking me up and slamming me in the ground. I moaned after I hit the floor and Scarecrow laughed. "Thanks for giving me an Idea. I'll just kill you during your worst nightmare." He said pulling back his sleeve to reveal a weird looking "bracelet". "Nighty night let the bed bugs bite." He chanted pressing a button as a gas came out. Because I was tied I couldn't move so all I could do is witness my horrible nightmare.

* * *

"_Mandy!" I exclaimed running towards my puppy. Right as I was about to pet her she vanished. "Mandy where are you?" I asked to the air. Suddenly the scenery changed two guys were holding me as Two Face had his bat._

_ "I couldn't kill you, so your dog is the next choice." Two Face said as he slammed the bat on the white huddling figure like my dream. In an instant instead of my whole family only Dick was laying on the floor being beaten up too._

_ "Two Face stop now!" I yell at him with my voice plain because I've already been through this._

_ "So, you're not scared anymore, what about now?" Two Face realized and took out an electric knife (I'm sorry but I couldn't think of anything). My eyes widen as he lowered the knife and sliced a cut on Dick's arm making him scream as the electricity blasted through his body, then Mandy yelped when Two Face cut her._

_ "Two Face stop right now!" I yelled at him starting to get worried._

_ "Well now this is getting fun, your anger and sacredness makes me feel better." Two Face smirked kicking both of them in the gut._

_ "He's right," I mumble to myself. "Being scared makes me weak, but being actually trying will give me a chance to be strong." Knowing what I had to do._

_ "Did you say something little girl?" Two Face asked turning around._

_ "Yeah, leave them alone." I spat, stepping on both of the goons feet and running/flipping towards Two Face, kicking him in the face, punching him in the gut, and so on until he fell unmoving except the rise of his chest to indicate he was breathing._

"_Dick, Mandy." I whispered after the fight crouching next to them._

"_Babs" Dick moaned as Mandy let out whimper._

"_No this is my dream, so I won't let you die." I said petting Mandy and stroking Dick's cheek. I just realized. "That's why I don't like the magician I-I'm jealous, I love Dick."_

* * *

**Dick's pov:**

"We have to get her." I yelled at the team, trying to get out of the bed.

"The team will get her, except for you." Batman said, pushing me back. "For now you'll rest." He indicated the team to follow him.

"We'll make sure she's okay, besides I wouldn't want that pretty babe to get hurt." Wally said as he passed me. I just shot him a warning glare because _Babs is my friend and I don't want anyone to hurt her_ I thought.

* * *

"Alfred can I get some food?" I asked him feeling hungry

"Of course Master Dick, allow me." He answered getting up and leaving. I just sighed and laid back down thinking about what Scarecrow could be doing to Barbra. I shuddered at the thought as Alfred walked in. "Master Dick, are you cold?" he asked setting the tray on my lap and reaching for another blanket.

"I'm fine Alfred." I assured him as I started eating the food, but even Alfred's cooking couldn't take my mind off Barbra. (That's saying something.)

* * *

**Barbra's pov:**

_I know it was stupid, but if he was going to die it was my only choice, I leaned close to him and pressed my lips to his soft ones (Finally!). The kiss was warm and sweet. I could even feel him kissing back with the strength he had left. I broke apart and stroked his cheek._

_ I picked up Mandy and held her close as I lay down next to Dick grabbing his hand with the white bundle in between us._

* * *

I woke up shooting into a sitting position. I motionlessly fell back down when the pain almost killed me.

"Babs!" Dick yelled when he saw I was awake. "Are you okay, what did Scarecrow do to you, I'll kill him for you just say the word?" He said/asked me

"Robin I'm fine." I softly told him remembering my dream. _I wonder if he feels the same _I thought. "Are you okay? It's all my fault you got hurt by Joker." I started "If only I didn't yell at you, I should have thought how hard it was for you, I can't beli-"

"Barbra," Dick cut me off cupping his hand on my cheek as he already got out of bed. "Don't blame yourself. I should have told you any way." He assured me. I shook my head not realizing the distance between us.

"I know how important your ID is, I shouldn't have yelled at you." I reasoned. He leaned in more so our noses almost are touching.

"Does it matter now? we are both here and doing fine. Besides I don't know what I would do if I lost you." He practically whispered. We both started to lean in, our lips almost touched.

"BARBRA!" Zattana yelled making us jerk apart as she pulled me into a bone crushing hug. "You're okay. We thought we were going to lose you because of Scarecrow's fear gas." She told me as Dick looked sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck. The whole team came in and hugged me while updating me on what's happened. Even though they were all talking I couldn't stop thinking about the almost kiss.

* * *

**I hate chalant pairing. But I'm sorry I just think they're not right for each other.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Dick's pov:**

"Relax Babs. I know it's your day out of bed, but you don't have to act like it's your only." I chuckled as I watch Barbra trying to quickly finish up her breakfast so she can walk around since she's been in her bed since the kidnapping and our almost kiss that Zattana interrupted.

"I know but I'm just aching to walk around." She replied through a mouthful of pancakes trying to swallow, but ended up choking a little. I laughed at the sight of her repeatedly stuffing her mouth, trying to swallow, and ended up chocking a little. "Shut up boy blunder." She said punching me in my arm. "Done." She announced getting up and wincing a little as she started walking.

"Take it easy." I warned as I helped her steady herself.

* * *

"Let's stop at this living room." I suggested gesturing towards one of the living rooms in the mansion.

"Fine." She huffed as she allowed me to bring her inside. We turned on the T.V and the news popped up, so we decided watch it.

After a while a live report on a Gotham robbery showed up. "At this house that belongs to the Gregory's, many jewelry items have been stolen and their Jack Russell Terrier has been shot most likely so she wouldn't warn the neighbors. Back to yo-" the T.V was cut off when Barbra turned it off, pale as a ghost.

"Mandy." She whispered. Getting up and running out of the house.

"Babs," I yell as I run after her. "Babs wait." I called after her easily catching up.

"What!" she snapped whipping around to face me. "Wait for what, for Jim, the Gregory's, or even you to die." She yelled at me.

"Babs." I said softly putting my hand on her shoulder. All of the sudden she wrapped her arms on my neck and stuffed her head in the crook between my neck and shoulder. "It's okay." I whispered in her ear rubbing circles on her back as she stared to sob.

"She was the only thing left of my family, she was like my child. I miss her so much, why did she have to die, why not me?" She sobbed clinging onto me so I'm practically carrying her.

"Let me drive you over to their house, okay." I told her, gently pushing her back so I could see her beautiful face which was covered in tears. She just nodded and clutched my arm as we walked to the garage.

* * *

**Barbra's pov:**

It was silent during the ride, Dick who was wearing civilian clothes with sunglasses instead of his Robin costume was focused on driving. I was just starring outside my window thinking all at once about my whole family, who killed everyone, how great my family was, the puns my dad made, and what is keeping me alive. As if on cue Dick said "Well this isn't an astrous day." He tried to lighten up the mood. I knew the only person I have left was Dick. I smiled a little but then it drooped when I remembered Zattana.

"Yeah it isn't." I mumble. As Dick pulled the car to a stop at the neighborhood I bursted out of the door and ran right into Mary's arms that opened when she saw me.

"I'm so sorry I promised to take care of her and I failed to protect her." Mary cried into my shoulder while stroking my hair.

"It's not your fault you took care of her and that was all I asked." I wept back.

"We all know it was." She argued back. We argued and sobbed for a while until she asked if I wanted to come inside I had to glance at Dick who stood there quietly the whole time. He nodded his head because of his batman training he heard the conservation.

"Sure, but can my friend come too?" I asked gesturing towards Dick. Mary smiled at me and led us inside. I gestured Dick to follow as I walked inside, luckily he got my message and followed.

The house was still a little messy from the robbery and Mandy's stuff was in a corner. After I saw her stuff my eyes started to water Dick noticed this and pulled me into an embrace. I tried not cry again but I could feel my shirt get wet where Dick's head rested. Mary walked in with a platter of fruit and sat down next to us. We talked about what happened so far and tried not to mention Mandy.

"We need to go." Dick interrupted after receiving a phone call.

"Oh we should. I'll see you sometime." I told her getting up.

* * *

When we walked through the door Me'ggan came floating up and apologizing about Mandy when she heard the news of the burgerly. "It's fine Me'ggan I'm not so upset anymore." I reassured her. Which was true I've gotten over it a little. "I'm going to practice my gymnastics."

"Not with your injuries." Dick protested. "I'm taking you to Agent A." he said dragging me to the infirmary.

"Dick where were you?" an annoying voice scolded. We looked to our right to see Zattana standing in the doorway with her arms folded across the chest.

"I'll go see Agent A. You can talk." I said to him before continuing to walk on.

"Babs wait" Dick started to protest, but was interrupted by Zattana scolding him for forgetting something. I ran away feeling the tears in my eyes _how could I be so dumb _I thought _Zattana and him are going to be together. Not us that only happens in the movies not in real life._

* * *

**Dick's pov:**

"Zee I took Babs to the Gregory's house because she in trusted them with her dog and she died." I explained as calm as possible even though she was annoying me scolding.

"So, you should have dropped her off and then came back to help me with training." She reasoned her expression getting angrier with each passing second.

I lost it, she had no right being angry with me. "So what" I snapped "Babs is my best friend and the only living _creature_ left besides her died. The one animal she loved and thought as her child died. And you're scolding me for comforting her?" I yelled at Zattana before storming to my room.

I could tell Zattana wasn't shocked, but mad by the tone of her voice when she yelled "ROBIN GET BACK OVER HERE! WE AREN'T DONE WITH THIS." I ignored her and went in my room. I also ignored her during dinner even when she would glare at me every now and then.

"Does anyone know where Barbra is?" Kaldur asked noticing the absents of her.

"I'll check." Zattana declared before I could offer myself. She went to find Barbra and I had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

**The only reason why Zattana is so mean is because I don't really like her. Sorry about that for people who like Zattana.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Barbra's pov:**

I went to my room and jumped face down on the bed. I gave out a small scream when I fell on the bed because of my injuries. I stayed in the same position crying, knowing that Dick never loved me and only loves that selfish magician. And of course I heard her voice asking to come in, not even waiting for my answer she barged in.

"You need to leave Robin alone." She demanded putting her hands on her hips. "He is mine and spends time with me not you." She continued.

"Fine, anyway I heard Jim will be back tomorrow." I told her. She smiled at the thought of me leaving, but gave me a warning glare before leaving. I got changed into my pajamas and went to bed.

* * *

**Dick's pov:**

Zattana came back and told everyone she was asleep before finishing up her dinner and helping Me'ggan with the dishes. We all gathered on the couch in one of the biggest living room in the mansion for a movie. After about halfway through the movie that no one was watching Me'ggan paused it to make more popcorn while Artemis and Wally were arguing about if speed or archery was more effective in battle, but both were slowly falling asleep. I was tired myself and I could feel Zattana's head resting on my shoulder, but I didn't care.

* * *

I went down to breakfast the next morning to see everyone but Barbra at the table. "Where's Barbra?" I asked sitting down to a plate of eggs and bacon.

"She left this morning back to her house." Me'ggan replied starting to eat her eggs. Zattana was smiling in between bites after hearing the news. I just let it go continuing to eat my breakfast.

* * *

**Barbra's pov:**

That morning I went back to my house to wait for Jim to get back and spent most of the time in my room mostly sleeping.

"Barbra, I'm back." I ran to the front door, but I tripped and fell which made me scream a little due to my wounds. "Barbra!" Jim ran to me and helped me to the couch. "What happened to you?" he asked with major concern.

"Oh nothing just got beaten up by about two criminals. How are you, I heard you got hurt." I tried to change the subject but Jim caught my words.

"TWO CRIMINALS!" he yelled. "Which ones?" he demanded more than asked.

"Two Face and Scarecrow." I mumbled.

"Those two!" He yelled. I argued saying I was okay, but he kept insisting that he take me to a hospital.

"Batman took care of me I'm fine." I accidently said.

"Batman." He repeated.

"I told Dick I would meet him at the park, so bye." I excused myself walking out of the house. _Stupid once he finds out I don't hang out with Dick I'm dead _I mentally scolded myself. I went to the park anyway and sat on one of the benches. "What am I going to do for the next hour?" I asked myself sighing.

* * *

"I wouldn't scream." A voice said behind me. I twisted my head to see a guy pointing a gun at me. "Stand up." He commanded. I obeyed and he brought me into a warehouse nearby. He tied my hands above my head, but left my feet untouched.

"Do you know why everyone is trying to kill me?" I asked after a little while. He left my question unanswered as he walked out of the warehouse. When he left I instantly started to try and untie my hands. After about a minute I freed myself and just noticed a beeping noise. "Great I'm stuck in here with a bomb." I mutter. I started to walk around and saw the bomb at ten seconds. I opened it up and took out my swis army knife. I started to cut the wires on how I remembered.

"Beep." The bomb indicated it was disarmed. I sigh and went to the door.

"Great, it's locked." I used the knife and picked the lock, only to walk into the same guy pointing the gun at me. "Hi." I say smiling at him.

"Hands up and get over here." He said. I obeyed and walked at him stopping half a foot away. Without warning I launched myself at him, making him drop the gun while I knead his stomach. He stumbled backwards and I punched his cheek, knocking him out. I carried him to the closest police station.

* * *

"And I knocked him out with a punch." I concluded the story to the officer. He nodded his head and offered me a ride home but I declined. I had to thank the team for taking care of me somehow.

* * *

**Dick's pov:**

That afternoon Batman called us to a mission after we moved back into the mountain. We were to observe and report some suspicious behavior going on in a warehouse near the lake.

I woke up to figure out I was tied up. I looked around and saw that everyone was tied up too and with prohibited collars. After a minute of checking out my surroundings I learned that we were in a square room with one of the walls made of glass, by now everyone woke up.

"Take that last shipment to the east side of Gotham." A voice commanded form the other side of the glass. "I need to take care of the brats." Scarecrow came into view twirling a set of keys on his finger. "Awake now. Good, you can watch my shipment of my fear-gas air fresheners go out, defenseless." With that he walked out to where I thought was to the docks.

"Any idea on how to get out boy wonder?" Artemis asked.

"Yeah, but it'll take me a while to get out of here." I told her, fighting against my bonds. The room started to fill with a bitter scent, but I knew what it was. "Try not to breath, Scarecrows fear gas is coming in." I warned, but a little too late as all of my team members and I started to fall asleep. After a little while I blacked out after hearing a voice calling out my name.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Italics=dream.**_

* * *

**Dick's pov:**

_"Zattana don't do it." I cried. So far I rewatched my parents die, witness Bruce and Alfred's death powerless, and the team and Justice League all died before my eyes because of a decision I made. Now Zattana has a gun pointed at a tied up struggling Barbra. "Please I'll do anything." I pleaded again._

_ She smirked and said "I know you will, for her. Now you'll be mine." She smirked and pulled the trigger. Zattana disappeared and so did the bonds on Barbra. She fell to the ground lifelessly, her stomach pouring out blood._

_ "Dick." She hoarsely whispered. "I-I love you." She managed to tell me before her eyes started to close shut._

_ "NO!" I screamed. "BARBRA, I LOVE YOU TO. BUT STAY WITH ME." I yelled. But her eyes stayed shut and the whole world seemed to die. "Barbra, I've loved you since saw you at your parent's funeral. By the time when you were mad at me for not telling you my secret I thought that it was a little crush, but my heart shattered when you were kidnapped then I realized I never stopped loving you." I bent down to her face and my lips brushed her cold lifeless ones._

* * *

I shot up in the bed to remember it was a nightmare, by now everyone started to wake up.

"What happened?" Me'ggan asked, sitting up.

"You inhaled Scarecrow's fear-gas, but somehow went through the Zeta-tube. Oh and the shipment was canceled when the police got a call to check it out." Batman explained. "Black Canary wants to do an exercise with you." He said before leaving. Everyone groaned at the thought of an exercise now. We all got up and went to the training room where Black Canary was waiting.

"Follow me." She said leading us in the kitchen. "We'll be doing a trust exercise." She told us "But first we need to tell each other about our dreams." We all sat down on the couch and Black Canary gestured at Me'ggan.

"Well I thought that everyone knew my true form and wouldn't accept me." She explained.

"Will you show us?" Black Canary asked. Me'ggan slowly nodded her head, stood up, and started to turn into her real form (I don't know how to explain it). Everyone gasped at the sight at first but smiled after a little while. Me'ggan changed back and sat down. "Superboy."

"All of you died." He simply said and looked to his right, at Artemis.

"My mom, sister, and all of you died." She almost whispered while looking at the ground.

"Even me, oh Arty I didn't know you cared _that _much." Wally said ready for a comeback.

"Yeah, you too." She said quieter than before, shocking him. Black Canary looked at Wally ready for his dream.

"Well, my family and all of you died, but .,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,." He mumbled. We all looked at him confused.

"He said that Artemis turned bad and killed him." Superboy said easily over hearing. Wally turned red and refused to make eye contact with a particular someone. Black Canary looked at Zattana.

"Well all of you died because of Barbra and Robin chose her over me." Zattana said. Everyone knew she liked me so they looked at me ready for my story.

"I watched my parents, Batman, my "grandfather", all of you, the entire League, and Barbra die." I told them leaving out the part with Zattana killing her.

"We'll talk in the morning, get some sleep." Black Canary said.

* * *

**Barbra pov:**

I swung back in my room and clumsily fell on my bed. I had just saved the team from Scarecrow and stopped the shipment. I slipped out of my new costume and got into bed.

* * *

My alarm went off the next morning. I rolled off my bed, grabbed my uniform, and got into the shower. Afterwards I rewrapped some of my wounds and changed into the annoying school uniform.

"Morning Barb." Jim greeted me sipping his coffee.

"Morning." I said grabbing some cereal.

* * *

I walked into my classroom and sat down. I rechecked my schedule and saw my class subjects were the same and of course the grinning Richard Grayson came walking in.

"Hey Babs." He greeted sitting next to me.

"Hey Dick, how's Alfred and the team?" I asked grabbing some of the math books.

"Fine, hey yesterday did you hear about the fear gas shipment?" he asked.

"Yeah, my guess is you guys stopped it." I told him trying to act like I watched it on the news.

"Actually someone else did. We got caught and had to witness our worst nightmare." He confessed. The bell rang and we stated class.

* * *

At lunch I met Dick at our usual tree even though I didn't want to talk to him. "Hey can I talk to you about the dream?" he asked. I didn't want to listen, but he looked more serious and my heart wanted to be with him, so I said yes. Out he poured his dream with Zattana killing me, but he paused after that.

"And I know you didn't watch the news." He told me smirking his signature smirk. His face turned to worry. "That means you could have gotten yourself killed saving us." He realized.

"It wasn't hard; besides how much could you care for me with Zattana." I grumble, but of course he heard.

"Babs I had always cared about you." He said cupping my cheek. "I can't stand having you be hurt. You may be the most important thing in my life." He whispered our faces only half a foot apart.

"Dick, why do you care so much?" I whispered as our faces got closer. I stared into his baby blue eyes.

"Truth?" I nodded my head. "Because Babs, I…..

* * *

**I'm stopping here. Bwahahahah. I'm feel evil so you have to wait a couple days. :D +I'm in Hawaii!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Barbra's pov:**

"Because Babs I….. I-"

"HEY CIRCUS BOY!" Devin shouted making us jump apart. "Think you can take the hottie for yourself?" he sneered walking closer. I heard Dick groan next to me as Devin came closer and I groaned myself as Jessica came in view.

"What do you want?" We both muttered. Devin pushed Dick next to Jessica as he took Dick's place next to the tree.

"What I want is you." He whispered our faces half a foot apart.

"If I were you I'd want a breath mint." I say waving my hand in front of my nose leaning back. He grabbed my waist and brought my closer.

"Oh I'm sure that you can't say no to _me_." He said.

"Let's see, no." I tell him pushing away and grabbing my stuff. "Let's go Dick." Dick managed to get away from Jessica and followed. I heard we'll have a new student with long golden hair named after a goddess.

* * *

**Dick's pov:**

I couldn't believe it! Once again we were interrupted and it was just awkward. Worst than that Devin was flirting with Barbra again. I went to the cave after dropping Barbra off at the police station and was greeted by the team.

"Great news, we have a mission this weekend." Wally grinned. His grin fell as he continued. "But we have to protect Barbra."

"Great." I mumble.

"Of course Baywatch here keeps leaving out details." Artemis said punching his shoulder. "She will know we are staying, we have to protect her from Ragdoll, because it may take a while we will attend Gotham Academy where she goes to school, and we have to know each other's identities." She finished putting her hands on her hips waiting to know my ID. I sighed and took off my mask, everyone gasped.

"Ready to laugh Artemis." I chuckled. (You know when Dick took a picture of Artemis on her first day of school)

Shoving me she yelled. "You little troll!" I laughed at her reaction, but Kaldur stopped us and said we needed a story on how we got into the school. I wondered about this weekend and the charity ball they didn't know about.

* * *

"Master Dick you need to get up, today you need to meet the team and Mistress Barbra for lunch." Alfred reminded me, pulling open the curtains and leaving. I groaned and rolled out of bed getting ready for lunch.

* * *

"Hey Dick." Barbra greeted when I sat down next to her.

"Hey guys." I greeted back and picked up the menu.

"Alfred got you up an hour ago." Barbra noticed putting her menu down.

"Babs, you know me better than I know myself." I laughed. She smiled but dropped it when Zattana walked up.

"Hi everyone." She smiled and took the seat next to me. The waitress walked up ready for our order we told her and started talking about the school.

"Don't worry about our abilities." Artemis told us handing all the meta-human pills. "Bruce got these in order to momentarily stop them just enough for school. If you take one and then another your skills will come back." She explained. Just then the waitress came back with our food and we ate.

"Let's go Artemis, Megan, and Zattana." Barbra called after we finished. Even if she covered it well I could hear the venom in her voice when she called Zattana's name.

"Where?" they chanted. Barbra sighed and gave me a mini glare.

"Guess Dick didn't tell you, we have to go shopping for the charity ball I have to go to in order to represent Jim." She explained. Zattana was a little excided, Megan was really excited, and Artemis groaned. "Don't worry Artemis, I hate shopping to." Barbra smiled walking to the mall.

"Ha, they have to shop." Wally commented.

"Yeah and we need to get you to a tailor to get you a suit." I smirked. Wally groaned, but got up along with Superboy and Kaldur. "I already have one, so I'll pay the bill and head home." I told them. They nodded their heads and left. I paid the bill and left to the manor, unaware of the flexible guy who was eavesdropping on our conservation about the charity ball.

* * *

**Barbra's pov:**

We got to the mall and started looking at dresses. After three hours of shopping we went to my apartment. "That was fun." Me'ggan smiled walking in.

"More like torture." Artemis groaned flopping on the sofa. I smiled at Artemis rubbing her feet and complaing while Zattana and Me'ggan were looking at the cloths.

"The boys will be here in an hour, so what do you want to do?" I asked.

"Can I make some cookies for everyone?" Me'ggan asked. I nodded my head and she floated to the kitchen. I looked at the other two.

"I'm going to make more arrows." Artemis said reaching into her bag.

"Follow me Zattana." I said. She followed as I led her in my room. "I know you want to shout at me." I said as soon as she shut the door.

"Do you think that Robin would actually like _you_? Well too bad and don't even think about dancing with him." she glared at me. "Oh and keep your distance while we are at school."

"Ok, well I can't avoid him at school because we are best friends." I told her. She looked like she was going to strangle me, but just left the room.

"I'm here, your lives just got better." Wally announced. "Ohh cookies." He ran towards the kitchen, dropping his bag.

"See Artemis even Wally had to get a suit." I pointed out. She didn't respond to me but of course yelled at Wally to leave cookies for everyone. The rest of the boys walked in except for Dick. "Hi." I greeted. "Ok guys you can drop your stuff here and go over to the manor to get ready for the charity ball." I told them.

* * *

After they left we all got dressed and did our makeup and hair. In the end Artemis had her golden hair down in waves, a green to dark green one strap floor length dress, and some light makeup. Me'ggan had her hair down, she was in a pink dress that reached her ankles with straps that went behind her neck, and some light makeup. Zattana had her black hair swept to her right side resting on her shoulder, while wearing a strapless black dress that went to her knees, and she had on light makeup. As for me my hair was in red curls, I wore a baby blue flowing floor length dress, and some light makeup. We headed to the manor for the party.

"Wow." We all breathed at the sight of the crowded manor full of rich people.

"I have to find some of the cops." I told them.

"Barbra he could be here, I'll go with you." Artemis said. I nodded my head and we went to find a group of cops.

After getting a report to the cops we met up with everyone. "Nice Arty." Wally commented.

I saw Jessica and Devin and pulled Dick with me out of view. "Just act like we aren't here." I told them. Luckily they did so and the other two passed by. "That was close." I said pulling Dick back up. Everyone gave us confused looks and I explained who they were. "Sorry." I said dewrinking Dick's blazer. He shrugged and we continued talking.

"Hey Megan want to dance." Conner asked when a slow song started. She blushed but took his hand.

"Come on Dick." Zattana called pulling Dick to the dance floor. He followed after giving me an apologic look.

"Hey Artemis, do you want to ya know dance." Wally asked shamefully. Artemis smiled and followed him to the dance floor. I smiled at my friends and went to get some food. I ate a little before going to the bathroom. When I came out someone grabbed me!

* * *

**Dick's pov:**

Zattana and I danced to the song, she was resting her head on my shoulder. "You know what could make this better?" she asked. Not even waiting for my response she pushed upwards and kissed me.

* * *

** Also in my opinion Kaldur isn't on the team unless I mention him in stuff.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Italics= thinking/emphasize. Mental conservation= name: words.**

* * *

**Dick's pov:**

I was shocked what made her think she could do this. I pushed away from her and ran to the living room with the painting of my parents. (If you watch The Batman season 4 episode 1 it will show you the painting.) _I hope Barbra didn't see that, it could ruin my chance with her. Wait why is Zattana here anyway. Oh to protect Babs, wait who is with her. Oh no. _I ran out the room and started to weave through the crowd. _C'mon Babs still be here. _I pleaded in my head I ran into Artemis' green dress. She turned around to face me.

"Have you guys seen Barbra?" I ask hopefully. The looks on their faces were enough for me. I ran past them and over to Bruce and Selina. "Bruce, she's gone." I told him. He and Selina lead me to a different room to talk.

"What do you mean?" he asked his face with no emotion. Although Selina was Catwoman she was still like his mother figure and had a worried expression on.

"She's gone. All of us were dancing and when we stopped she was gone." I told him leaving out the kiss. Both Bruce and Selina knew how much I loved her. "I was hoping she wouldn't get hurt anymore." I whispered my eyes starting to water. Selina pulled me into a hug and murmured comforting words in my ear. "S-she was my best friend. And now I can't even tell her I love her." I cried into her shoulder.

"Dick the only way you can still have a chance to tell her is if you suck it up and find her." Selina told me pushing me back so I could look in her eyes; they were blue like Barbra's. I nodded my head and went to look for her.

* * *

**Barbra's pov:**

I woke up and found myself chained to the wall. "Morning little lady." Ragdoll laughed. I glared at him and that made him laugh more. "Now don't worry I'm just going to let you rot there." He told me walking out. "That and I'll explode you into pieces when the little bird shows up." With that he left.

I easily undid my bonds and fell to the ground._ Is it even worth living I have nothing to live for. _I thought. _Dick has Zattana, Jim barely notices me, the team doesn't even know me, Mandy died, the Gregory's will probably care the most. The only thing I could do is to at least tell Dick I still love him, but I'll tell him when I die._

I was thirsty; it's been a day since I was caught. I decided to rot, just lay there and accept my fate. One more question was still in my mind. "Ragdoll," I rasped "why does everyone want to kill me?" I asked coughing at the end.

"Well your family is crime fighters, maybe even better than the bat." He told me over the inter com. _No, I can't let my family's legend go to waste, for now. _I steadily got up and staggered to the bomb. It took a while, but I was able to deactivate it. Next I crawled to the locked door it was easier to pick the lock and get outside. I heard Ragdoll scream of rage when he noticed I was gone I was able to get to a forest before collapsing.

* * *

Something was licking my face. "Mandy." I murmured I opened my eyes and came face to face with a wolf. The wolf backed away seeing I was awake and I took in my surroundings. I was in a cave with a she-wolf and five pups. I smiled at the wolf and ventured outside; I couldn't find anything to drink. Then I had to leave so I went walking for a while until I ran into the invisible Bio-ship.

"Me'ggan." I tried to scream, but failed miserably. I remembered her and the team had a physic link.

Barbra: ME'GGAN

Me'ggan: It's Barbra!

Barbra: I'm next to your Bio-ship.

By now I was starting to fall limp due to lack of food. After a second I heard some russling. "Robin?" I rasp. Ragdoll poped out with a gun and fired. There was a bang and I could feel pain shoot through me.

"Not your little bird." He called. By the time the team found me Ragdoll disapeared and I was shaking while clutching my bleading side.

"Barbra!" Robin called running to me. He wrapped his arms around me in order to help steady myself.

"Robin." I rasped only to cough in the end. He backed away for Superboy to pick me up. In a little while I was set on a table as the team came rushing to me. My vision started to blur as they rushed in.

"Barbra, Barbra. Stay awake." Robin shook me and I realized I was drifting off.

"I-I'm not going to die." I assured him drifting off.

* * *

**Dick's pov:**

"I hope you're right." I murmured to her sleeping form. I grabbed her hand and watched her even breaths.

"Robin, wake up." Me'ggan's voice woke me up. "Robin she's fine for now and is awake." She told me. I jumped out of bed and into the infirmary. The rest of the team started to walk out and nodded to me. I went to her bed and wanted to see her shining blue eyes, but I met dull dreary eyes.

"Dick." She said without difficulty. "I-I'm sorry. I came between you and Zattana too many times." She told me. I knew something was wrong because she was confessing.

"Barbra Gordan, don't leave." I pleaded feeling the tears in my eyes. She gave me a weak smile.

"Dick, promise me you'll move on, please." She said her hand cupping my cheek.

"Barbra you can't leave now." I sobbed.

"Promise me." She repeated. I couldn't say no to her dying eyes so I nodded my head. "Just remember, stay traught." She joked.

"Barbra before you go, you have to know since I saw you at your family's funeral I fell in love. When you were caught by Two Face I knew I still loved you and that I would beat him to death." I confessed.

"Dick, I loved you since you comforted me at my parent's grave and I wished that we could be together, but now we can't." She told me. I started to cry and felt her put her arms around my neck, next thing I knew we were in a kiss. It was warm and sweet just how I imagined. When we broke apart she said one more word. "Goodbye."

* * *

**Yeah I did that, but I'm not done I have more to tell about Dick. Also sorry for not updating my laptop was having problems.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Italics= think/emphasize. Italics + bold= flashback**

* * *

**Dick's pov:**

_She was gone_. That was the only thing that crossed my mind when she shut her eyes for good. Now I'm sitting next to her lifeless form grasping her cold hand. "I promised I would move on and I have, but I never said I wouldn't stop loving you." I whispered into her ear. It's been a year and I had been through puberty making me the hottest guy in the school and I refused to date anyone. The team tried to cheer me up, but it was hard since they were also sad. As for Zatanna, she was upset that someone died but was quite happy that _Barbra _was dead. And at school Devin got expelled for beating up a kid.

* * *

"Hi Dick." Jessica started to flirt with me. I grumbled a hello and brushed past her. "So I was hoping you could be my date to the charity ball?" she twirled her hair around while waiting for my answer.

"No, I'm staying at a friend's house." I told her rushing into class.

"Oh come on it will be fun." She pryed. I shook my head and took my seat.

All through the day more girls asked me to the ball, but I always refused. If I had a chance to I would hang out with Artemis who now was dating Wally. I finally made it to the cave and immediately rushed to my best friend's body. Although she died I refused to let her be buried. I grasped her hand and stroked her pale face. I remembered all of the teasing we had, the funny nicknames we called each other, the pointless debates, the smirk she would wear when she won an argument, the way her blue eyes bristled in fury when she yelled at me for not telling her my secret, and her dull empty eyes when she said her final words. I haven't realized I was crying until I snapped my eye lids and saw the damp sheets. I slowly let go of her hand and went to train.

* * *

"Baywatch don't touch those cookies!" Artemis warned chasing after her boyfriend who took off to the cookies that Me'ggan made earlier after dinner. And of course half of the cookies were missing when we all got in. Artemis punched his shoulder and reached for a cookie. After a little while we started to play a board game which turned into Poker somehow.

"I win." I smirked collecting the cookies (Yeah they used cookies). Wally groaned and muttered something about hacking a card game. I made sure to eat slowly in front of Wally to torture him.

"Awww come on dude just one." He begged. I shook my head and continued to savor the cookies.

"Let's play Slap Jack." Artemis suggested leaning back in her chair. Me'ggan and Conner gave her confused looks, so Artemis gave a sigh and started explaining.

After a few rounds that Wally won thanks to his super speed Artemis and I started to slam our hands down on top of his for fun and that's how we ended up on the couch, "watching" a movie, Wally holding an ice pack to his hand, Kaldur reading a book, Me'ggan asleep on Conner, Artemis at the table working on arrows, Zatanna's head on my shoulder half asleep, and me hacking the apps on my phone.

* * *

The next morning we were in the same positions and started to stretch while complaining about how bad we slept. After breakfast Me'ggan started to talk about the football game happening at her school tonight and begged us to attend. After agreeing Black Canary called us to train.

We screamed at the players as they ran across the field during the game and I remembered the day I hurt my best friend:

* * *

_** "Hey Dick." Barbra said cheerfully giving me a smile. I gave a grudging greeting as I started walking to class. I got no sleep last night, Bruce and I got in an argument and Alfred is out of town, so I had a pretty bad night. "What's wrong?" she asked tilting her head in a cute way.**_

_** "Nothing." I simply replied. She pinned me against the wall and gave me dangerous look that even Batman would cower from.**_

_** "Richard John Grayson, tell me what has you in a bad mood." She demanded going from the supportive nice best friend to the demanding in a caring way best friend.**_

_** "Something at home that's none of your business." I told her in a hash tone breaking free and getting away. Barbra grabbed my arm and I ran out self control, so I spun around and slapped/ punched her cheek.**_

_** "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE STUPID GIRL!" I yelled before running off. I haven't realized what I said and done until I arrived in my classroom. My body tensed as I realized what I did, but then my teacher walked in ruining my plans to talk to her. I couldn't find her that day mostly because this semester we didn't have class together. At lunch I saw her talking to Bette with a slight red and blue mark on her left cheek. I walked up to her and instantly started to apologize. "Omgbabsididn'tmeantoijustlostcotrolandwasbeingstu pidandihadabadnightsoilostmytemperandaccidentlytoo kitoutonyou." I said in one breath.**_

_** "I don't want to hear it Grayson, its obvious what you said was true so this stupid girl will leave you alone." She simply said not even jumping when I arrived or even turning around while talking. Barbra got up and walked away as Bette turned to me with furious expression on her face.**_

_** "How could you!" She practically screamed getting the attention of half the cafeteria. "First you don't even look at her. Then you slap-punch her. After that you snap at her telling her that she's stupid and to leave you alone. And now you want her to forgive you!?" She now yells standing up flailing her arms in the air. I quickly rush to where Babs left and found Devin hitting on her at her locker.**_

_** "I told you I won't go out with you." Barbra said uncomfortly being pinned against the locker and Devin.**_

_** "Devin, Mrs. Marlow wanted to talk to you." I said walking up before he could respond. Devin gave me a glare before storming off. Barbra gave me a small nod before turning to her locker. I grabbed her wrist to turn around. "Please Babs I had a rough night and I took my anger out on you."**_

_** "Do you know how much it hurt when you yelled at me?" She asked quietly avoiding my gaze. "I just can't believe you could say that." She whispered her beautiful eyes tearing up. I tilted her chin so she could see me.**_

_** "I never meant anything" I said. I slowly leaned into our embrace. "RING!" the bell rang making us jump apart. "Oh um, so are we good?" I asked awkwardly rubbing my neck. Barbra gave a small smile and brushed some of my locks out of my face.**_

_** "Sure Grayson." She chuckled. My thumb pad brushed her left cheek.**_

_** "I'm sorry." I said tucking loose hair behind her ear. She gave a small smile and lent into my hand. "Time to get to class."**_

* * *

After the game we went back to the mountain and I visited Barbra. I could still see the faint blue mark and I copied my actions on the same day I gave it to her. "I'm sorry."

"Beep. Beep. Beep."

* * *

**Any guesses on the beeps? With school and the fact I'm using my dad's work computer because my laptop broke down, updating will take a lot longer but I will try.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I just realized that I made Batman more emotional than usual so I wanted to say that he loves Barbra in a daughter like way. Bold + quotations= computer. Italics=emphasize.**

* * *

**Dick's pov:**

"Beep. Beep. Beep."

I shot my head up and saw the heart meter indicating she was alive.

"Get in here!" I shouted with hope and excitement. The entire team plus some league members came rushing in. I pointed at the machine, speechless. Immediately they started to work on her. "Please live Babs." I whispered to her. I was sure I saw a faint smile before the team rushed me out.

From the short time socializing with her the entire team (minus Zatanna) had grown to like the red head, so they practically danced back to the kitchen. "I have to make dinner for the good news! Artemis, please help me." Me'ggan squealed. Over time we learned that Artemis was a great cook (good thing for Wally) and asked her to occasionally prepare meals for certain occasions.

"Of course Me'ggan!" Artemis replied walking to the kitchen. "But we need to go shopping for more food." She added glaring at Wally. He put his hands up in defense and grinned sheepishly. Me'ggan rolled her eyes and gave a small smile before heading to the zeta tubes.

"Let us know if she wakes up." Me'ggan called behind her shoulder while changing her skin color. **"Miss. Martian, B-05. Artemis, B-07." **The computer announced their departure and the rest of the team stood not knowing what to do.

"I'm going to my room." Zatanna announced leaving. I could hear some jealousy in her tone, but I would talk to her later.

"Not that I am happy with this news, but how did she live? We saw her heart stop and now it came back to life." Kaldur asked. He made a point and with all of the excitement I didn't realize that.

"I don't know." I said quietly.

"Maybe she was in a coma." Superboy pointed out.

"Her heart would be beating though. Maybe her heart level was so low that the machine couldn't read it." Wally pointed out.

"Perhaps, but it would be wise to make precautionary measures with her in case." Kaldur said. We nodded our heads as Black Canary walked out.

"How's she doing?" I ask at the sight of her.

"How long has she been your friend?" Black Canary asked ignoring my question.

"Five years. Is she ok?" I told her with a sigh. Black Canary gave a small chuckle.

"No wonder." She said to herself. We all gave her eager looks. "My guess is she's too stubborn like you not to be." We all let out a sigh and Wally whipped out his cell phone and dialed Artemis' number.

"Hello." Artemis's voice said.

"Babe we think Barbra's going to live." He told her without a greeting. We heard a squeal (probably Me'ggan) and a sigh of relief.

"We'll be back soon." She told us hanging up. Even without training I could tell the joy and excitement in her voice.

* * *

**"Recognized, Miss. Martian B-05. Artemis B-07." **The computer called the arrival of the two girls as the appeared in the Zeta tubes holding bags of food.

"How is she?" both girls simultaneously ask.

"Don't know yet they won't let us in yet." I told them grabbing some of the bags while the others helped as well. Just as we set down the bags Batman walked in showing no emotion.

"Is she okay?"

"Will she live?"

"What's wrong with her?"

"Is she still alive?"

"Did you lose her?"

"Will she wake up?"

Batman was smothered in questions by the team and waited until we stopped. "Yes, maybe, not sure she's fine for now, for now yes hopefully longer, no, and hopefully." Batman simply said answering questions. Before I could open my moth Batman added"No one can see her for 24-hours so we can make sure she'll be okay." He left the room after that being said. **"Recognized, Batman B-02."**

Artemis and Me'ggan turned to the kitchen, Kaldur picked up a book, Conner turned to the static, Wally went home to pick up things to spend the night, and Zatanna came out of her room. I grabbed Zatanna's wrist and led her to the hallway.

"Zee you're nice and all but I like Barbra." I said.

"Rob I really like _you _though." She countered with sad eyes.

"Someone is right for you, just not me." I told her. She gave a small smile and a peck on my cheek.

"Thanks."

* * *

**Mystery person's pov:**

"How could all of you fail us?" I asked the villains of Gotham. "All you had to do was kill a single mortal."

"She did die." Ragdoll pointed out.

"Yes, but she is alive now and knows her family were superheroes. Work harder, she needs to see the light."

* * *

**I finished my first day of school so I decided to pdate today. Happy school year! (For me.)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Bold+ quotations = computer. Italics= emphasize.**

* * *

**Dick's pov:**

The next morning we asked for an update on our patient and learned she was doing better with the hope of waking up. After breakfast still having at least 12 hours to spare we wanted to head to the mall, in Central city.

"Come on Artemis." Me'ggan pleaded.

"No Megan, I'm not going to Forever 21." Artemis argued.

"I'll buy you new combat boots." Me'ggan bribed. Artemis froze for a few seconds.

"Fine." She huffed. Me'ggan squealed and Zatanna dragged her into the store.

"Good luck babe." Wally called out before sprinting to the arcade. We followed him while calling out to slow down. "Nope."

"How did shopping go?" I teased, waving a French fry in Artemis' face. She snatched for the fry but I pulled away quickly and received a kick to my shin. "Ow Arty, you kick as hard as Babs." I cradled my shin as she stole one of my fries.

"What'd you guys do?" she asked after swallowing the fry. I took this as a chance to make her jealous.

"Oh you know went to the arcade, made fun of incorrect superhero history, and annoyed the security guards." I told her nonchalantly. I heard her give out a small whine and I gave a chuckle. "You know one person thought that Kid Flash was the kid of Flash." She gave a short laugh that was cut off by all of our phones ringing.

* * *

We ran into the mountain and almost through the door to the infirmary where we saw a pale Barbara talking with Batman. "BABS!" I yell as an introduction. She whipped her head just in time for me to wrap my arms around her waist.

"I told you I would be okay Grayson." She mumbled into my shirt after throwing her arms around my neck. "Hey guys." She greeted the team with a big smile after separating.

"We thought you were dead." Artemis said after hugs and greetings.

"Well I spent _way _too much time with Dick, so I'm stubborn." She said punching my arm when she said my name.

"How long was I out and what happened during the time period I was "dead"?" Barbara asked after a shower and changing into a green tank top, Robin hoddie, faded jeans, and sneakers. We all instantly started pouring out what happened during the time she was gone.

"We told your dad that you were taking classes in Paris, oh and I changed my name to Nightwing." I finished.

"Wow I missed a lot. Do they have a Nightwing hoddie?" she asked making us all laugh.

* * *

**Barbara's pov:**

"Hi Bette it's so nice to see you." I hugged Bette after seeing her in front of the school. After a little recovery I went back home, greeted Jim, got some quick stuff for school, bought new cloths, and Dick caught me up on what most of the teachers were teaching.

"Barbara omg how was Paris and why didn't you call?" I laughed at my friend and told her I was too busy with my studies.

* * *

"Finally I can talk to you." I sighed setting my tray down next to Dick. We have 3rd period P.E together, but we didn't have a chance to talk. "You know how Devin moved away?" Dick gave a small nod in return. "Well I think Jake Jones is the new Devin." I say taking a piece of Dick's cookie.

"Hey." He whined. "Hey it's Artemis." He pointed out I looked where he pointed and saw Artemis sit down at our table.

"Hi guys." She greeted. I punched Dick's shoulder when I noticed he took one of my fries.

* * *

"You want a snack?" I yelled to Dick from the kitchen. It was after school and Dick was still tutoring me.

"No thanks I have to head to the cave." He replied. When I got to the living room he was almost done packing up his stuff.

"Well tell the team I said hi." I said leaning on the wall.

"Nah you should." He said. I gave him a confused look and he slung me over his shoulder.

"RICHARD JOHN GRAYSON PUT ME DOWN!" I yell slamming my fists in his back.

"Come on Babs don't you want to see the team?" he asked setting me down in front of the door.

"Yes but I have to wait for Jim otherwise he'll have a panic attack." I huffed crossing my arms across my chest.

"He won't get home until ten." Dick reasoned giving me puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." I gave in. "But let me change first." I was still wearing my Gotham Academy uniform. I ran upstairs and slipped on a black T-shirt with a Batman insignia, a black jacket, regular jeans, and sneakers. "Let's go."

* * *

**"Recognized Nightwing, B-01. Barbara Gordon A-00." **The computer announced. We walked into the middle of a sparring match betweenArtemis and Superboy. After a few short greetings Dick and I ended up sparring each other. When the computer announced for us to start I sent a quick kick to his face which he caught my ankle with a smirk. He twisted my ankle making me slip, but I pulled my ankle loose and landed into a handstand that I quickly twisted into a fighting stance. Dick sent a couple kicks and punches that I blocked or avoided. About half an hour later I sent one more kick to Dick's side and pinned him down. Before he could flip me I leaned down and kissed him. **"Failed, Nightwing B-01." **The computer announced.

"I win." I smirk. Dick rolled his eyes and pulled my waist down so we could kiss again.

"Yeesh, get a room." I fell off of Dick panting and red from embarrassment and all the fighting. Sure enough Wally was standing in the hallway with a half eaten cookie in his hand, smirking. I glanced at my left to see Dick in the same state as me. He looked at me and gave me a small nod. We lunged at Wally catching him off guard and stole his cookie. Dick quickly broke it in half and we stuffed it in our mouths. "Hey Artemis said that was the last cookie I could have." He whined. We shrugged and I jumped on Dick's back wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck.

"I'm tired, take me home." I mumble into the crook of his neck.

"You can walk yourself." He laughed supporting my legs.

"Yeah, but I'm still recovering." I say starting to close my eyes.

"Alright Babs." I heard him say before being sucked into sleep.

* * *

**Mystery person's pov:**

"Is the plan understood?" I asked. The Gotham criminals nodded their heads in union. "Now she will see the light."

* * *

**I'll try to update every other Sunday.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Italics=emphasize**

* * *

**Dick's pov:**

Barbara walked out of the girl's locker room dressed in shorts and the Gotham Academy gym T-shirt, her fiery red hair was tied into a high ponytail. We were doing a gymnastics unit and Barbara _refused _to sit out. After running a couple laps and stretching Barbara was demonstrating a simple handstand. I could see that her arm was still weak from the bullet shots, but she barely quivered. Our teacher told us to get into pairs for the unit and Barbara sprinted towards me only to be stopped by Jake. Then Jessica pulled on my arm indicating that we were partners.

As I was holding up Jessica's legs Jake was doing the same with Barbara. Jake's hand crept down (or up?) Barbara's leg and stopped on her butt. I would have lunged at him but Barbara, surprised fell forward on to the mat.

"Oww." She hissed cradling her weak arm. I let go of Jessica's legs and ran at Barbara, stopping next to her.

"Are you okay?" I asked picking her up bridal style. In response she threw her head back and clenched her teeth.

"Yeah." She said in between deep breaths. I slowly set her down on her feet and she used me as support cradling her arm, putting her hand over her shot side, and keeping pressure off her leg that got shot.

"I don't think so." I said wrapping my arm around her waist to help put some pressure on her side wound and take pressure off her leg. By now the whole class was watching and our teacher instructed Jake to take her to the nurse.

"Actually, Mr. Brown can I take her up?" I asked. He turned to Barbara indicating for her to choose.

"I'll be fine now as long as I stay off my injured arm." She said supporting herself. He gave a small nod and turned to leave. "But can I have Dick as my partner?" She asked. Mr. Brown gave her a questioning look. "It'll be a lot easier to do one handed tactics." She said.

"Fine." He said.

* * *

"How're you feeling?" I asked during lunch.

"Better." Barbara shrugged, picking up a noodle from my pasta. Artemis sat down at our table and instantly asked about what happened in gym. We explained from our point of view of the situation and Artemis looked a little pissed off.

"He touched your butt?" She asked raising an eyebrow. We nodded simultaneously and Artemis glared at something behind us. We turned to see Jake at the popular table staring at Barbara. I gave him a glare and wrapped my arm around her shoulders.

"So are you going "out of town" this weekend?" Barbara asked turning back to Artemis ignoring my arm around her shoulders. Out of town means do we have any missions.

"I don't know, but I am going to practice archery. I totally failed in that unit." Artemis said eating her steak. That was code for "We have a mission in Star City".

* * *

**Barbara's pov:**

"So what are you doing this weekend?" Dick asked while we were walking to my house.

"You know, homework, practicing my gymnastics, and maybe running around at night in a spandex suit." I shrugged.

Dick let out a low chuckle and said "Well don't you push yourself too hard."

"Yes dad." I joked. We reached the front door and I unlocked it and stepped inside. "Don't forget to do your home work in the "car"." I told him over my shoulder as I closed the door.

"Yes mother. As long as you stay traught while I'm gone." He said starting towards the Cave.

"It'll be pretty asterous this weekend." I called to him shutting the door. I gave a deep sigh and started towards my room. An hour later I finished my homework except my book report and was testing out my arm while doing some flips. A half hour after that I wrote a note to Jim saying I'll be back by six and went to the gym.

I was browsing the books at the library at 5:30 waiting for the bus to come at 5:45 looking for a book for my book report. "Found you." I whispered to myself picking up a book. I quickly checked it out and ran to the bus stop just in time and got home a little after six.

"I'm home I announced." I didn't hear anything so I walked into the kitchen intending to make dinner. I turned the corner and gasped. Jim was tied up and unconscious. I froze when I felt something cold and metal touch the back of my head.

"Let's go little missy." A familiar voice said in my ear.

* * *

**Dick's pov:**

I sat in the bio-ship working on my history homework already done with my math, science, and computer science.

"What are _you _doing Nightwing?" Artemis asked peering over my shoulder.

"Homework so I won't fail class." I said writing down the final answer and putting it away.

"Arriving in Star City." Me'ggan announced starting to bring the Bio-ship down. Our mission was to gain information on Deathstroke's hiding area. We jumped down onto Queen Industries central building and split into groups of two and one group of three.

* * *

We were in the infirmary bandaging up our wounds after the mission when Batman walked in. "Nightwing we have a problem." He said in a _serious _Batman tone. I walked out of the room and followed him to the central room. "The GCPD said that Commissioner Gordon didn't come in to work on an emergency call, so I checked out his house and he was unconscious." Batman's head tilted down a little. "And there was a note from Barbara saying that she would be at her house at six that day."

"So what?" I asked anxious to know. Batman gave a deep sigh.

"T-there was a joker card next to it." He said.

* * *

**Barbara's pov:**

I was blind folded and taken to a car, when I got out he pushed me into a room. I fell on my knees.

"Welcome to the light Barbara." My blindfold came off and I glared at the voice's master, Vandal Savage.


End file.
